Long Lost Friendships
by SSJ-Pan-chan
Summary: AU Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra has always been best of friends during their childhood, but they were torn apart for almost a decade...I'm not too good with summaries...Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I know I shouldn't be getting into this habit, but I have started a second fic and this is it. I am not taking a break from my first fic so I'll be working on both at the same time.

Anyway heres the full summary: A/U - Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra has always been best of friends during their childhood, but they were torn apart for almost a decade, due to a move across Japan for Pan and Goten. Both sides losing all connections with one another and nearly forgetting them as life moved on. Will old friends will be reunited after the many years of being separated and will they actually remember each other when they get to college? T/P & B/G

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say it once and only once for this fic: I do not and never will own DB/Z/GT, only Akira Toriyama does.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Ages for prologue only:

Trunks – 9 (almost 10)

Goten – 9

Pan – 8

Bra – 8

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

**Prologue**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, in the middle of fall, out in the country side near Tokyo as leaves of different colors made their way from the trees and cover the ground. The day has been chilly the entire time that Gohan and Goku started loading up two large moving trucks since around 10 o'clock.

The entire Sons family would have never before plan on moving from this single spot, but about a month and a half ago, that all changed. Gohan was offered a great job opportunity that pays well one day when he went in to work. His boss threw out the idea of a job at Gohan since he would still be working within the same company, but at a different branch in Kushiro. Once he told his family about the offer he got, just about everyone was excited about it, except for the young Pan and Goten. After Gohan gave it much thought as to it being a good idea or not to move, he came to the conclusion of a change would be nice and everyone started packing and of course ChiChi wanted to tag along for a change of living, but also she didn't want to be too far away from her son and his small family.

An 8 year-old girl with short raven-black hair, was lying on the leaves from under her favorite tree that was nearly bare. She had blue jacket on and looked up at the sky as her mind screamed, _'I don't wanna move…! It's not fair…'_ Tears started to run down her cheeks and she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

A young boy with black hair, who looked like a mini version of his father, was a year older than the girl. He walked over and stood beside her, looking down at her. Obviously he was bored and had a frown upon his face. "Lets play a game."

She rolled onto her side to look away from the older boy. "No, leave me alone…"

"Why?"

"Because I said so…"

"Don't you be thinking that I don't feel the same…I don't wanna leave either…"

"So…"

"Well get over it…there's nothing we can do. Anyway, I heard that they'll be coming over before we leave… I don't think you want Trunks and Bra seeing you like this…"

"Knowing Bra, she'll be crying too…"

"Yeah and? I know you're tougher than this, Pan. You're acting like a little sissy girl."

Pan glared at the boy in front of her and pulled his leg out from beneath him, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Oww…What was that for?" He whined rubbing his rear end.

"I don't have to answer that; you should know already, _uncle_." She sat up, sniffling a little and crossed her arms in front.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed a little. "Now that sounds more like you than seeing you sulking, but don't call me uncle, Panny. Since I'm not too much older than you." Goten said.

"I'll call you whatever I want, got that?"

"Ok whatever you want but just don't call me uncle."

"Fine."

"So lets play." Goten said getting up and reaching his hand out to Pan.

"Whatever." She took his hand for a moment as Goten pulled her up off the ground. She pulled her hand away and then tapped him on the shoulder before running off. "You're it!"

"Hey, no fair! You can't do that!" Goten shouted and chased off after her.

"Well I just did, didn't I?" She laughed and stuck her tongue out.

After a little while of the two playing tag, a car pulled up and parked under a tree. Two kids hurried out of the car after seeing their friends playing around.

"You better go play while you still can." A blue-haired woman said.

"All right!" Trunks and Bra said and took off to catch up with the two running around in the open area.

"How in the hell do I always have to get dragged around here, woman?"

"Oh knock it off, Vegeta. You're to help Goku and Gohan load the trucks."

"Make me." Vegeta huffed.

"You're going to help or you're not going to get anything from me and you will not eat either."

"Whatever, I'll help this one time and only this time." Vegeta walked over to the house.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said as he walked out carrying a large box.

"Hmph."

"Oh Vegeta, just grab any box, would ya." Gohan said.

"Whatever."

'_That was simple enough.'_ Bulma thought and found where both Videl and ChiChi were and joined them. "Hey ChiChi. Hey Videl."

"Oh, there you are Bulma." Both of them said then looked at the four kids playing tag.

"You guys excited about the big move being here already?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I can surely use a change location." ChiChi said.

"I am excited, but although it may be a good thing, it might be a bad thing too." Videl said watching the kids closely.

"What do you mean by a bad thing?" Bulma asked Videl.

"Well look at them. They're each others best friends and they'll be losing one another. I really hate to see them torn apart, although together, they cause a lot of trouble."

"Now that you mention it, I would have to agree…You guys will have to come visit when you can so not all ties are lost."

"We'll try when we possibly could get the time."

After a while of running around and playing games, the four kids jumped in a huge pile of leaves and sat there.

"I can't believe this'll be the last time we can play together…" Goten said sadly.

"Yeah, it bites big time." Trunks said.

"Yeah…" Both Bra and Pan said.

"I hope we do at least get to come back and visit some time…" Goten said.

"Yeah, at least." Pan said.

"Or vice versa."

"Vice-a-what?" Goten questioned and got smacked over the head by Pan as the three laughed at him. "Oww… Why you do that?"

"Because you're stupid and you need some sense knocked into you."

"You know vice versa? Another words, us visiting you." Trunks said.

"Oh, that would be fun." Goten said.

"Hey, come you four and get something to eat before it's all gone!" Bulma called out.

"Coming!" All four jumped up and made a mad dash towards the food, consisting of sandwiches, hotdogs, hamburgers, chips and dip, and more.

After they all ate and was at the least satisfied, but not full since there was that much to feed everyone to fullness, they went back to playing games once more. At least they could run around and have fun without holding back since in a way they are a like, but are completely different than other kids and they knew it.

Just the four of them would usually spend some time playing sparring games with each others, doing nothing more than hand-to-hand just for fun whenever they were together outside of school. On several occasions during school, there were only two of them that ever get into fights with other kids, needless to really say, Trunks and Pan. Those two seemed to be troublemakers, even if they didn't start anything, they still got in trouble and somehow ended up bring Goten and Bra into it with them. It wouldn't be hard for anyone to understand stand them if they knew their families background and what flows through their blood with the need to fight. But they have a different way of getting into trouble than just fighting, by pulling senseless, childish pranks. This didn't usually include Bra being involved, but for the most part, the other three. Pulling pranks on teachers, lunch room attendants, other students and on the one person that give them the worst punishments, Vegeta. Oh, how much they get in trouble after doing something horrifying to Vegeta gets them into deep water.

As the day wore on and the sun started to sink in the west, the house that was once full of belongings and memories is now empty and bare as the very last box was placed in the back of a moving truck. The three adults that were packing the trucks up, leaned against the side of one of the trucks to gain a few moments of rest from walking back and forth with boxes all day.

'_Two less brats for me to worry about and no more damned pranks!'_ Vegeta thought as he clenched his right hand a little, thinking back to the last and most recent prank Trunks, Goten and Pan pulled. He grunted, mumbling under his breath, "I hated that damn can…!"

"What's that Vegeta?" Goku and Gohan questioned.

"Nothing…It's none of your business." Vegeta said cocking his head to the side.

"Come over here kids, it's almost time to go." Videl called out as they stopped what they were doing and slowly started to make their way over.

Bulma reached down into an ice box that had bottled water and sodas, but a single beer can tucked away in a plastic bag. She grabbed the beer can and removed it from the bag then grabbed two waters. "Hey Videl, ChiChi, watch this."

"All right." The two other women said.

Bulma walked up to Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. "Hey, I think you guys deserve some water."

"Oh thanks Bulma." Goku and Gohan said as they received a bottle of water.

"And here you go Vegeta, you get something special." Bulma said hanging him the beer can.

Vegeta looked at the can for a moment. "You better not be trying anything."

"Do you really think I would?" Bulma said innocently and back up a little.

The four got over to where everyone else were and they all looked over at Vegeta with a can that looked familiar to Pan, Trunks and Goten as the three gained a smirk.

"Hmph." Vegeta went to open the can of beer and ended up getting shocked greatly trying.

Everyone rolled into a loud laugh, except for Vegeta. The kids were actually laughing a little louder than the adults, since they couldn't help to crack seeing Vegeta fall for that same trick twice.

He quickly threw the can down and raised his voice. "Damn it woman! I knew you were up to something!"

"Oh calm down Vegeta. I just couldn't resist."

"Stop making a mockery of me!"

"I can't believe you fell for it again!" Trunks, Goten and Pan said together, laughing and holding their sides.

"Just for that Trunks, double the time in the gravity room tonight for you!" Vegeta said.

"Awe man…"

"Vegeta, stop being so hard on him. He is only a kid."

"No, I will not have my son get away with making a fool out of me."

"Come on, Vegeta. You gotta admit it was funny." Goku said.

"I don't have to admit anything, you hear me, Kakarot?"

"Sure I do, but it was only a harmless childish act."

"Yeah? Well, you're just as childish as these four brats!"

"I know that."

Gohan looked down at his watch. "As much as we all hate goodbye-"

"Except for me." Vegeta mumbled.

"-we have to get going." Gohan finished saying.

"I understand." Bulma said then gave Videl and ChiChi hugs. "We're gonna miss you guys."

As everyone was saying goodbye, Pan and Bra were giving each other hugs and crying, but Pan was trying to hold back as much as she could.

"I don't want you to go…I'm gonna miss you too much…" Bra whined.

"Me too…I don't wanna go…"

"I'm gonna miss ya Goten."

"Same here…too bad this had to happen…"

"Yeah, I wonder what would happened if not."

"No idea and never will know."

"Hopefully we'll see each other again, somewhere and sometime."

"I hope soon."

The two girls broke their hugs and turned to the boys giving them hugs.

"I'm going to miss you, Goten…" Bra said with tears flooding her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Bra." Goten said lightly patting Bra on the back for a moment then gently freeing himself from her grasp.

"I'm really going to miss ya…" Pan said nearly clinging onto Trunks.

Trunks just rolled his eyes at how his sister and Pan were acting; well it wasn't like Pan to actually cry. "Must you cry? I hate it when you do that." Trunks said trying to pry Pan away from him.

"I can't help it…"

Trunks sighed a little. "Sure you can't, but if it helps, I'll miss ya as well."

"Goten, Pan. Lets get going." Videl and ChiChi called out from the vehicles.

"Bye…" the two dark-haired kids said and headed over to where their mothers were getting in the vehicles.

"Come on, we better head home." Bulma said placing a hand on each on her kids shoulders and starting to direct them to the car.

"It's not far mommy…" Bra said.

"I know."

"Are we ever going to see them again?"

"I don't know."

The Briefs got to the car just as the Sons were pulling away from the house and the kids waved to each other until they were out of sight. Bulma got her kids into the car as well with Vegeta then took off home.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

That it all for prologue. The first actual chapter is when everything will begin several years down the road. Well that's all I really have to say, so please leave me a review and I will update when I get the chance.


	2. Off to College

Hey all, I haven't actually been keeping up with this story lately, but I'm not working on it alone. I have one of my best friends helping me out and we're working hand in hand on this together. So go ahead and start reading.

Just to note, It's actually 612 miles from Hirosaki to Hiroshima and 422 miles from Tokyo to Hiroshima.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Trunks - 18 (almost 19)

Goten - 18

Pan - 17

Bra -17

Chapter 1: Off to College

As the end of summer was coming around, college freshmen were beginning to gather at their college of choice. The sun was warm and leaning slowly to the west, late in the afternoon as two young adults were driving down the streets of Hiroshima, keeping an eye out for the University, but gazing around at the scenery as well. These two weary travelers have been on the road for nearly ten to twelve hours, switching back and forth every few hours.

"Where could it be?"

"How should I know? I just can't wait to get out and stretch. I hate long distance driving, I'd rather fly everywhere."

"Well so would I, but we can't exactly do that now could we?"

"No…at least it's nice to be far from home."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey 'ten, isn't that the university right there?" The black-haired girl in the passenger seat said pointing a little ways up the road.

"That it is, Panny."

"Stop calling me that! I haven't called you uncle in a long time like you wanted."

"Except when you get mad or something." Goten said chuckling a little. "But I guess it's only fair."

"Very much so. Do you think we can go explore the city before dark? I just gotta see the city!"

"But aren't you tired? We have been traveling since dawn."

"Haven't you noticed that I've been asleep when you're driving? Anyway, I'm really only tired from sitting still for this long."

"All right, you win. Once we settle into our rooms, we'll go get a feel of the city." Goten said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Sweet!" Pan quickly got out once the car was turned off and stretched out her stiff muscles. "So where do we go from here?"

Goten got out of the car and paid for a daily parking permit. "We need to get a long term parking permit, but we can do that tomorrow." He said placing the piece of paper on the front dash. "We need to go to the office that's over near the dorms to check in and get access to our dorms."

"Oh ok, then lets go." Pan said as she started to go ahead.

"Hey wait up, Pan." Goten said as he locked the doors and quickly caught up with her. "You do need to remember that I'm reliable for the next four months or your dad will kill me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…just because I'm underage still…" She sighed. "And I'm guessing you're not going to let me have my share of fun, huh?"

"Depending on your definition of fun." Goten said giving her a certain look before continuing. "All I promised was to take care of you and keep you out of trouble since you do have a rep for causing or getting into trouble. I am not a babysitter." He said and received a glare from her. "All I ask, is for you to try and stay out of trouble, it'll make things a lot more enjoyable."

"I do not have a bad rep."

"Then why have you always got into fights ever since preschool?"

"Because I didn't like some of them."

"Just do that one thing I ask of you."

"Fine, I'll try."

They got to the office near the dorms and spent about 20 minutes or so in there, dealing with some papers. Once they got their keys and were all set, they walked out of the office, looking at the four buildings that were on opposing sides of a huge courtyard and a single story building at the far end.

"Well lets see, I'm in building C and you're in…?" Pan questioned.

"In A. Well lets get situated and who knows we might run into our roommates."

"All right."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Elsewhere around the city, two others were out getting a feel of their new surroundings. They walked along the streets as the ocean air filled their sensitive noses as a slight breeze started to pick up, as well with the smell of food all around.

"It's so beautiful around here!" The blue-haired girl said.

"You could say something like that, I guess."

"Well at least there's fresh ocean air and clear skies, unlike home."

"Yeah it's better, not as populated and there's more space, but most of all, no getting yelled at or told what to do by mother or father."

"Yeah, really, but that doesn't mean dad couldn't pop-up when he wants…"

"I don't even wanna think of that…"

"Me neither…Well I'm gonna head down to the water for a little."

"By all means help yourself, Bra, so I could go do something else besides walking around and watching you. If you get into trouble, just raise your ki."

"I know, I know. It's not like I don't know at least how to protect myself."

"Sometimes, that leaves me wondering."

"Wondering what, Trunks?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well ok, I'll meet you back here in an hour so we could eat."

"All right."

"Ok." With that said, Bra walked off, heading down to the beach.

The sun was being to set low in the skies as the day was almost over, the blue haired girl by the name of Bra, had walked far enough and finally made it to the beach. She could feel the wonderful ocean breeze blowing through the air As she stood there on the sandy beach, letting the nice breeze brush against the surface of her beautiful face and blowing through her long silky bluish-green hair.

"I don't care what no one else says but, the beach is a place to come and relax. I just wish my best friends were here to see it." Bra said softly to herself as her mind started working its gears and thoughts about her two best friends, who she really miss so much, came to mind.

"I hope we get to meet again." She said once again with a small smile upon her face, when she gazed out to the amazing scenery before her.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Time has passed by when two saiyan stomachs started growling at the same time with hunger. Pan and Goten looked at each other as they knew they had to get something in their stomachs as fast as possible.

"Hey Goten, Let's go get a grab to eat. I'm starving and, if I don't eat soon, theirs going to be a lot of issues. You know what I mean?" Pan would say to him with her hands cuffed behind her head.

"You're not the only one who's hungry here. I'm sure there's a restaurant or some kind of fast food near by where we could go sit and eat." Goten said looking at Pan with a smile on his face.

"Then why are we standing around here for! Lets Go!" With that said, Pan grabbed him by the arm and started rushing like she was running for her life for food.

As Pan and Goten made their way a little way from the college and finding some of the closest restaurants around, they both glanced around at their new surroundings, taking in the sight of all the restaurants just as the smell of different foods lingered and filling their sensitive noses.

Pan glances over and spots the Mongolian Grill, feeling drawn in from the smell of delicious Chinese food. "Oh man, we gotta go try the food over there! It smells so good!" She said pointing out the restaurant.

Goten looked over at his niece and then to where she was pointing. "Mongolian Grill? Sounds like they'll have great food."

"Then it's settled!" Pan grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the restaurant.

A tall looking waiter guy glanced over at the two as they entered the restaurant. He picked up two menus off of the desk and made his way over to Pan and Goten. "Welcome. Would you prefer to sit in a non-smoking or smoking area?"

Pan turned her attention to the young man in front of them and spoke up, before Goten could. "Non-smoking would be fine."

"Ok, let me take you to your seats." He said and guided them to where they're to be seated.

After Pan and Goten sat down the waiter handed the demi-saiyans the menus. "My name is Billy and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Would you like to start off with anything of our appetizers?" The waiter asked them as he had pencil and pad in his hand getting ready to take their orders.

"Yes we would like to have two dozen egg rolls on the house and quick!" Goten would say to the waiter with no hesitation. Now this is normal for saiyans to eat a lot like this so, it didn't faze Pan to hear Goten ordering that much egg rolls. On the other hand, it did surprise the waiter though.

The guy just stood there for a moment, looking flabbergasted as he heard what the demi-saiyan just ordered and felt a sweat drop falling from the side of his head. The waiter begun to write the order down on his pad. "Ok I should get that out soon. Before I forget, what would the two of you have to drink?" The waiter asked when he looked at Pan first.

"I'll just have an orange soda, that's it." Pan responded back to the waiter.

"As for you sir?" The waiter looks at Goten.

"Could I get a root beer?" Goten said looking back at the waiter.

"Yes." the waiter starts writing down the drink order.

"That's one root beer and one orange soda. I will be back with your drinks and appetizers." With that said he leaves the table.

Within a couple of moments while Pan and Goten looked over the menu a couple of times, the waiter returned with their drinks and two dozen egg rolls.

"Here you go." The waiter said, setting the drinks and rolls on the table then he pulled out his pencil and pad out to get their real orders.

Goten glanced over at Pan for a moment after they decided for the most part of what to order. "Hm…I think we will be going with four large plates of pork chow main, orange chicken and-"

"-Four dishes of fried rice." Pan said to finish off their order.

For the second time in five minutes, the waiter looked completely flabbergasted at the demi-saiyans request. Mentally shaking away from his surprise, and started to jot it down on the pad. "So that's four plates of the chow main, four of the orange chicken and four of fried rice?" He questioned as he repeated everything back.

"Yeah, exactly." Pan and Goten both said in unison as they passed over the menus.

"…Well all right, I'll put the order in for the chief right away." The waiter said as he took the menus and headed to the kitchen.

"I think we scared him a bit." Pan said as she looked over to her uncle.

"I think you might be right." Goten said as they both laughed a little. "If so, everyone working in the restaurant business around here will be."

"Are you sure you want to take culinary arts?"

"Yeah, what can I say, I have a passion for food."

"No need to tell me that."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

After a few hours, the table where the two demi-saiyans sat at was covered in stacked plates. Pan and Goten sat back in the booths and sighed in contentment as they rubbed their full stomach.

The waiter returned once again to drop off the bill for them. "Here's your bill. You can pay on your way out." He said placing the tab down on the table.

"Thank you." Pan said as she grabbed for the bill and the waiter walked away.

"So what's the usual damage?" Goten asked.

"Really wanna know?"

"Yeah, why not."

"All right, take a look then." Pan said and passed the bill over to him.

"Wow...not as much as it usually would be if there was four of us." Goten said then added, "So who's paying and who's tipping?"

"I'll pay and you tip, but next time, you pay and I'll tip." Pan said getting up from her seat and grabbing the bill from Goten then started to the front.

"Sounds fair enough." Goten said and pulled out his wallet to place a nice tip on the table before getting up and fallowing Pan.

Once Pan paid the bill, she turned to her uncle. "Lets go for a small walk before heading back to call it a night."

"Good idea since orientation is first thing in the morning."

"Yes, I know." She said as they walked out of the restaurant and went to look around the city for a little.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Back on campus, after exploring a little, Trunks and Bra decided that it was a good enough time to call it a night. As they approached the dorm building, they stopped in the court for a moment.

"Later bro." Bra said and lightly waved her hand as she turned to the building her room was in. "Have fun meeting your roomie."

"Ha, likewise Bra. Hopefully you'll get stuck with someone you can relate to." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I hope so." Bra said and added, "See ya in the morning."

Trunks stood there for a moment, watching his sister walk off before turning and walked over to the building he was to call home for the next couple of years. As he walked through the dorm, he noticed a lot of people outside of the rooms talking and getting to know each other quite fast. He reached the elevator and started up to the third floor of the building.

_'Now what was the room number again?'_ Trunks thought for a moment then pulled out a piece of paper with the room number on it. _'Ok, 315C.'_

The elevator came to a stop at the third floor as he exited and started walking down the hall and looking at the numbers as well.

_'There's 310...311...312...313...314...and there, 315.'_ He thought then stopped in front of the door and pulled out a smart key, sliding it in and out of a slot to open the door.

As Trunks walked into the small living room, a young man with short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes walked out from the kitchen area to greet Trunks. "Hi there, you must be my roommate."

"Yeah, likewise." Trunk said shutting the door before introducing himself. He extended his hand out. "I am Trunks Briefs."

He reached out to shake Trunks hand. "Takumi Michimori is the name, good to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Trunks said and withdrawn his hand as Takumi did as well.

"You have a strong handshake, good for business."

"I guess so."

"Are you hungry by any chance?" Takumi asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"No, I just ate a little while ago. I'm going to get settled in." Trunks said and started walking down the short hall leading to the small bedrooms and walked into the room he put his stuff in when he first got there. He didn't know just yet of what to think of his roommate.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Bra started to walk the halls of the dorm as she looked at the piece of paper that had her room number on it. Looking at the paper that had 418B on it. She came across to the room and stopped for a moment as she used her smart key to open up the door to enter the room. As she walked inside, she also carried along her stuff and set all her stuff on the floor while she looked around the room. "This place doesn't look to bad. Matter fact it's nice. I just hope my roommate doesn't give me a headache."

Before Bra could even leave the room, her roommate bumped into her without saying anything. "Excuse me!? Did you not see me standing here?" Bra shouted.

"What the hell?" A girl with blond hair and baby blue eyes said as she removed her headphones off her ears and let them fall around her neck as she looked at the girl she just walked right into. "Did you say something?" She questioned with poor Japanese speaking skills.

Noticing that the girl had a pair of headphones around her neck, Bra knew this girl was listening to some music off of her portable CD player or radio, but she didn't know what type of music and didn't care one bit. Bra started to approach her furiously as she grabbed a hold of the blonde's shirt and tighten up her fist. "Matter of fact, I did say something to you!" Bra hissed with a hint of venom in her voice. "Apparently you just bumped into me and your ass didn't say a word! The next time you do that, why don't you look up instead of looking down at ground?!" Bra finished saying as she loosened up her grip on the girl's shirt and let go, then walked out of the room to find something to do to relax a little.

She was startled by Bra's sudden reaction and didn't know exactly what she has just said to her except for some words here and there. With only knowing some Japanese and not being very fluent in it, she could tell that Bra just said some bad things just by noticing her body language_. 'All I did was bump into her...it's not like I purposely meant to…but maybe she thought so.'_ She thought after seeing the blue haired girl walk off.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Pan and Goten finally made it back to the dorms after walking some of their full stomachs off for some time. It was getting late and they have an early morning in head of them for getting up on time and ready first thing in the morning.

"Well later Goten, I'm gonna go ahead and turn in for the night." Pan said cupping her hands behind her head as she slowly started to walk towards the dorm she would be staying in.

"You go ahead and do that. I'm gonna do the same thing. Goodnight." Goten said.

She lightly waved a little. "Yeah, night." She said and continued to walk off but a little faster now as Goten walk off as well.

Pan quickly headed on into the building in a light jog, wanting to get up to her room quickly and get everything organized in her room. She hurried down the hall and to the stairs and quickly making her way up to the top floor.

As she got to the top, she started to walk once again and pulled her smart key and the paper with the number on it. _'Ah, right. 420A.'_ She thought and put the paper back into her pocket and walked to the far end of the hall. She stopped at the door, opened it with her key walked in.

As the demi-saiyan stepped into her very own dorm room, she spotted a young American girl who was already in the room. _'Oh great…Another one of these…just great…'_ Pan thought to herself and rolled her eyes a little. Putting on a fake smile, Pan approached to the young girl. "Hi there! The name is Pan and I am going to be your roommate."

The burnet girl averted her attention to the girl who just entered the room. "Hello, I'm Alexandra. You can call me Alex though." She said with a smile as bent over to pick up a box and struggled with it a little.

Pan looked around for a moment and spotted a few fold out chairs over in the corner of the living room and decided to have a seat for a little. She watched Alex having a little trouble with the box, but noticed she could handle it, though Pan was curious of what may be in the box. "Hey Alex, what's in that box?"

She managed to move the box over to a small entertainment center and used a pocket knife to open the box. "It's just a television." She said and started to lift the TV out of the box.

"Well that is a pretty nice television you have there." Pan said as she watched her roommate remove and lift it from the box.

Once Alex positioned the television nicely, she leaned against the wall a little. "You're a tomboy, huh?" She asked bluntly as she looked over to Pan.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Pan said raising a brow slightly.

"Oh nothing really. I just wasn't expecting to be rooming with one."

Pan lightly rubbed her temples a little. "Always expect the unexpected. I'm guessing you're the type that loves listening to boy bands and shopping until you drop?"

"Well of course, even some tomboys I know back home likes to go shopping and listen to music too."

"Well, welcome to Japan. It's very much different here than America, I'm guessing is where you're from." Pan said.

"Yeah, that's where I'm from."

"You'll find here that technology and everything else is more advanced than over in the States."

"I kinda figured that everything is more advanced here." Alex said before asking, "So why a tomboy?"

"Just because that's how I am and a lot of reasons are personal." She said with a small hint of annoyance as she got up from the chair.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

Pan sighed a little as all of Alex's questions were starting to really irritate her. "Personal is personal. I don't need to explain why." She said making her way over to the front door to leave.

"...Ok. So where are you going?"

Pan would have banged her head on the door, but kept control from doing so. "I'm going out for some fresh air, ok."

"Well ok." Alex said as Pan opened the door and walked out.

_'So damn annoying!'_ Pan's mind screamed as she walked down the hall.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

Goten stood outside of his dorm room for a second as he opened the door. It was a bit quiet as he stepped in and turned on the light to the small living room. It appeared that his roommate wasn't in just yet as he walked down the hall to his small room. He turned the light on in his room and started to get open the boxes he brought to the room much earlier and begun to unpack.

Not too long after, the front door opened and a young man walked in carrying several grocery bags and stumbled into the kitchen, nearly dropping everything.

Goten stopped everything once he heard noises coming from the living room-kitchen area and headed out to see what was going on. He looked over the small bar and noticed someone bent over, picking up canned food. "Hi there, I'm Goten Son. You must be my roommate."

Startled a little, he stood up and whipped around with some cans in his arms. "You nearly scared me..."

Goten raised his right hand to the back of his head a little and lightly rubbed it with sheepish laugh. "Heh, sorry about that."

"It's ok. So you said your name is Goten, right?" He asked as he placed the cans on the counter.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm Ryuichi Sasaki. Nice to meet you, Goten."

"Likewise, Ryuichi. So you went shopping?"

"Yeah, there's always the need to keep food around."

"I hear you on that one. "

"So what are you going to be taking?"

"Culinary arts."

"That's what I'm taking. Passion for food?"

"Definitely! I love food all together."

"I can tell." Ryuichi said as they both laughed a little. "We're going to get along well."

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇ

All right that's it for this chapter. We hope you liked it at the least. I don't think there's too much to say right now, but you know what to do and review.


End file.
